All-American Comics Vol 1 38
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Charlie * Nick Bonaparte * Mayor Hogg Other Characters: * * Mr. Bonaparte Locations: * ** * Waterloo Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler2_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker2_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Hop Joins the Avaiation Cadets | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Bill O'Connor | Penciler3_1 = Ben Flinton | Inker3_1 = Leonard Sansone | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Roller-Skate Hitch-Hiker | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Ludwig Other Characters: * Captain Billings Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Wanted for Marriage -- the Red Tornado | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler5_1 = Harry Lampert | Inker5_1 = Harry Lampert | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Red, White, and Blue | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** , USMC ** , USA ** , USN Supporting Characters: * , G2 Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler6_1 = Howard Purcell | Inker6_1 = Howard Purcell | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Mystery of the Broken Riggings | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Charles Reizenstein | Penciler7_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker7_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | StoryTitle7 = Quacko -- the Miracle Drug | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Green Lantern Vs. A Modern Napoleon is reprinted in . * The middle name of Alan Scott - Wellington - is refered by the first time, and this is ironical, because the original Napoleon was also defeated by a Wellington. * There is a big problem with the story of Green Lantern. One day is very little time to get to Waterloo in Belgium during 1942 (and Doiby does this, even being a taxi driver). World War II was at its peak, and there was a rationing (fuel, air tickets and even food items and shoes). In addition, Belgium would be under the Sphere of Influence and Green Lantern would be controlled by the Nazis. It would be more plausible if the Waterloo where the adventure happens is one of several cities called Waterloo across the USA (See ). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}